War on Christmas
by Autumn37
Summary: AU. What happens in a world where the curse was not executed, but the Charming family must face separation in the midst of a war? Not your conventional Christmas tale.


**Hey guys!**

**Just an AU where there is no curse, but this particular one is about an unfortunate war that occurs.**

**This story is inspired by a song by Miss Judy Garland. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Twas the night before Christmas…<p>

"Go! Snow, Go!" He practically _screams_ with utter urgency.

War. Something the Charming family never thought would actually happen. Getting into perilous quarrels with vicious magical foes, magic induced natural disasters, and being separated by family members, yes. But an actual war where people volunteer to die for a cause, for their land, and for the kingdom, no.

For the few years or so, the Charmings' kingdom has had increasing tension with the kingdom of King George. Political disputes. Espionage. Sabotage, all occurred, specifically on George's side of the quarrel. Meanwhile, troops, escape plans, and battle strategies were in the works in the event that things went south. Like predicted, Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated, and the war began full speed ahead.

Fortunately, the military officials had been working with Charming and Snow to figure out the best possible way to extract the royal family from the castle in the event that there would be an attack. Two hours before the actual counterinsurgency began, spies immediately alerted those responsible to execute the escape plan and Charming, Snow, and little Emma were rushed out into the wilderness to escape.

Unfortunately, they had not anticipated for their foes to pick up on the escape plan and ambush them in the forest. Knights, soldiers, and archers all letting out battle cries as their enemies attacked. Under the evening moon, bodies are being mutilated and people are dying at the hand of arrogance and pride. Cannons are being fired, grown men are crying, screams, assault the ears of bystanders, and fires are being set. The forest does nothing to shield them from danger, but rather contain it, and there is nothing Snow can do about it.

Charming stands before her, sword drawn, preparing to join his beloved fellow knights in a night of war and possible death. His blue eyes, flicker red as the fire reflects in his eyes. His face hardened and body tense.

"Snow, go! Go somewhere safe! Keep Emma safe!" He yells above the chaotic noise. She feels herself shaking her head. Her body still in shock, even though she can see everything with her own eyes.

"No!" She desperately responds, "I can't lose you! Emma can't lose you. This _kingdom_ can't lose you!" Charming grabs her by the shoulders and plants a firm kiss onto her lips, and looks her straight in the eye.

"Exactly! This kingdom needs me to defend it!" He tells her. "But you have to go! Do not worry about me! Take Emma somewhere safe!" He gives her an encouraging smile as a lone tear rolling down his face. He strokes the back of his daughter's head and plants a kiss onto her chilled fair cheek.

"But I…" Snow frantically begins.

"No!" Charming shakes his head, "I will find you! I will always find you! Now Go! GO!" He softly turns her around and nudges her to go. It is then she shakes off her stunned state and feels the little legs that coil in a death-grip around her waist, arms crushing her neck, and heavy sobs in her ear.

"Stop being so damn selfish!" She internally tells herself. "Emma! Save Emma! Emma always comes first."

She looks over her shoulder at him, tears running down her face, as she sees his silhouette surrounded by flames, smoke, explosions, and flying arrows. She sobs heavily as she wraps a protective arm around her daughter's middle and placing a firm hand onto the back of the girl's head to keep her in place, before taking off into the wood.

Running, as fast as humanly possible. Just running. Breathing begins to get harder as the wind whips past her face with increasing speed. Struggling to get her daughter to safety, Snow faces the perilous probability of getting captured by her kingdom's rivals, tripping over a root and hurting herself and the child, being attacked by a wild animal, among many other risks.

However, that does not cross her mind at all. Her mind goes blank. She is submersed into the adrenaline pumping through her veins, thus she does not mull over anything, but trudging through the foot of snow.

There is a place nearby that she recalls using as a form of a safe haven, back when she was an outlaw and hiding from the evil queen. Also, the designated hiding spot she and Charming discussed in case anything tragic were to happen.

"Mama!" The girl cries aloud, "I'm scared! We go home, Mama? Now, _please?_!" Snow's mouth becomes dry as cotton, she moves to say something, but nothing comes out.

Soon, she comes to a large wall dressed in an abundant amount of vines. The long green trailers hung so thickly, that it takes Snow a long while to find what she is looking for. After a few minutes of pacing and dragging her hand along the wall of vines, her hand finally loses contact with a firm surface and falls into an empty hole of sorts. She wearily smiles and she pulls back the thick curtain and reveals the mouth of a small cave.

She ducks under the opening and into the dark space. The vines sweep back into place, concealing the whereabouts of the cave, and confining them into a dark limbo. Snow struggles to make her eyes adjust to the darkness, meanwhile, the same darkness causes Emma's cries to morph into shrieks.

The three-year-old screams as if a mass murderer were strangling her, and attempts to climb her mother's body. Trying to do anything that would get her away from the terrorizing darkness. Piercing Snow's ears and simultaneously arising a traumatizing fear that her screams may alert the enemy militants.

Snow begins to force herself to salivate to moisten her mouth, and rocks her body back and forth to try to soothe the toddler.

"Shh." She coos softly, "Mama's got you." She places several soft kisses to her daughter's face, while rubbing her back and navigating the cave by memory. Extending her arm before her, in case she were to collide with something, and cautious with her footing. She finds herself at the opposite wall where she stored several essentials; a large blanket, a small knife, archery equipment, extra clothing, and containers filled with water and food.

Emma's cries begin to quiet down into soft whimpers, as Snow slides down the cold stone wall and into a sitting position against it. She lifts Emma and cradles her against her bosom. Her eyes begin to adjust, she grabs the large wool blanket and drapes it around the both of them.

Snow wraps both of her arms around her small daughter and holds her in a comforting hug. A hug, she realizes, they both need. They are quiet. The roars of the commotion can be heard in the distance. Their breath becomes amplified against the stone walls. The winter cold begins to take a toll on them. The adrenaline begins to wear off. Their breath can be seen as small ghostly wisps in the darkness.

A knot begins to form in her throat. _Charming. Out there. In the midst of a full blown battle and God knows what state he is in. What if he is wounded? Bleeding? Dying? Or even worse, dead. He can't be dead. She needs him. Emma needs him. God, what is she going to do? What is going to happen to them? _Soon thereafter, she comes to her senses and shakes her head, as if shaking off her thoughts. _He is fine. He is always fine. He is Charming for crying out loud! He survives. He __will__ find us._

She looks down. Gazing at her small daughter_,_ who clutches onto her for dear life. Emma. _Her_ Emma. Staring up at her with large watery eyes. Her baby. The small toddler, sucking her thumb and whimpering, making her seem even younger than she really is.

"Hey." Snow soft says. "Hey, you." She brushes a strand of blond hair out from her daughter's face and leans down puckering her lips. Emma slowly takes her thumb out of her mouth and reaches up to kiss her mother softly on the lips, and quickly replaces her thumb back where it was. Snow smiles, but does not say anything. She isn't going to scold her for sucking her thumb at a time like this.

Suddenly, a loud cannon explosion breaks them out of their moment of serenity, causing a loud BOOM! This frightens the both of them, and reverts Emma back into her shrieking state, and the child begins to wail once again.

"Shh." Snow hushes over and over, rocking Emma from side to side. "It's okay. Shh. You're okay."

"I. Want. Daddddyyyy." Emma cries in between hiccups.

"Daddy is at work baby." Snow lies. Well, she isn't _really_ lying. He is asserting his responsibilities. "He will be back soon."

"No more fireworks, Mama." The child sobs. "I don't like them."

"I know. I know." Snow coos, placing kisses to Emma's head, face, and lips. After about fifteen minutes of trying to calm her child, her attempts seem futile. She becomes agitated, not with Emma per say, but with the whole situation. She doesn't know what to do. She can't make the warring stop, the explosions stop. It is then that she has an idea. She sighs heavily and clears her throat. She holds her daughter close and begins to stoke her hair.

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas _**Emma suddenly begins to slightly quiet down at the sound of her mother's melodic voice.

**_Let your heart be light_**

**_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight _**Snow places a warm kiss on Emma's nose and strokes her cheek.

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_**

**_Make the yule-tide gay_**

**_Next year all our troubles will be miles away_** Emma's wails morph into whimpers, as she begins to suck her thumb once more and searches her mother's eyes for comfort. Snow smiles down at her as she sings the lyrics and uses her thumb to wipe her daughter's tears.

**_Once again as in olden days_**

**_Happy golden days of yore_**

**_Faithful friends who are dear to us_**

**_Will be near to us once more_** Emma takes her thumb out of her mouth and frowns.

"Daddy?" Emma asks, "Where's daddy? We go get daddy?" Snow comfortingly nods her head and places her index finger to her lips.

**_Someday soon, we all will be together_**

**_If the fates allow_**

**_Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow_**

**_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. First off, I didn't kill Charming for those who are all "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" This is just where it wanted to end it is all.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland. **

**Please review :) Let me know what you think and please be nice. I am not a robot. Still got feelings you know. Thanks!**


End file.
